


Decisions has to be made

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for: Creative Challenges (Dreamwidth)Prompt:  rocking in a chair
Kudos: 3
Collections: Prompt Table Challenge: Sunshine and Rainbows





	Decisions has to be made

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Creative Challenges (Dreamwidth)  
> Prompt: rocking in a chair

„Do you want to talk about it?“ Mrs. Connor stepped onto the porch, eying her son thoughtfully.

Casey blinked. „Talking? Did I do anything wrong?“

She laughed. „No, you are a golden boy, as ever. I'm just wondering. You are sitting here, in grandma's old rocking chair for a while already, doing nothing other than staring into nowhere.“

„You've got me there,“ Casey admitted, „It's very soothing to sit here; it helps me to think everything through.“

„The college decision, I guess?“

„Yeah.“ Casey nodded slowly. „It was so great to get the acceptance letter from art school in Akron. But now everything is so complicated. I've never dared to hope that the School of Visual Arts would accept me, too.“

Mrs. Conner leaned back at the pillar of the porch. „Why don't you stop thinking so rational about it for a moment? Listen to your heart. What does it tell you?“

He shrugged. „That I am not ready to leave Ohio behind yet? I would be able to visit you every weekend when I go to Akron.“

„This sounds nice,“ his mother agreed. „But not for the price that you will miss the chance to go to the college of your choice.“

Casey wanted to protest, but his mother stopped him, smiling. „We will miss you. And the thought of you being alone in New York drives me crazy. I'm afraid it's a nightmare of every mother that her baby will be grown up and leave her one day.

But I am strong enough to do the right thing. Follow your heart, Casey, and go to New York. Because it's about time to live your own life. And I will be proud of you.“


End file.
